Knee arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural knee joint is replaced by a prosthetic knee joint. Typical knee prostheses include a tibial component, a femoral component, and a patellar component. The femoral component generally includes a pair of spaced apart condylar portions, the superior surfaces of which articulate with a portion of the tibial component. A femoral stem assembly, used to provide lateral stability to the replaced knee joint, seats within the medullary canal of a distal portion of a femur, and is typically coupled to the femoral component by specialized coupling devices, such as a collar and bolt. Some prosthetic knee joints include a structure known as a Morse taper post that extends from the inferior surface of the femoral component to mate with a femoral sleeve that is securable to the femoral stem assembly.
The femoral sleeve, which helps to fill spaces at the opening of the medullary canal, can also provide for a modular assembly allowing a surgeon to select the most appropriate femoral stem from a selection of stems having different lengths and diameters for attachment to one of a selection of femoral components. This modular configuration significantly reduces the number of individual components that must be purchased, stocked, and used during a surgical procedure. Although the femoral stem, whatever its dimensions, is usually angled laterally with respect to the inferior surface of the femoral component and either off-set anteriorially/posterially or at a central location, it is sometimes desirable to orient the femoral stem perpendicularly with respect to the inferior surface. For example, depending on particular patient requirements, the femoral stem may need to be offset fore or aft with respect to the front of the femoral component. Similarly, the femoral stem may need to be angled varying degrees to the left or right with respect to the front of the femoral component. The Morse taper post, however, is integrally cast as a unitary and indivisible portion of the femoral component. Furthermore, there is a requirement for a range of sizes of the overall femoral component. Therefore, in order to accommodate all of the possible combinations of overall femoral component size, fore/neutral/aft positioning of the Morse taper post, and left/perpendicular/right angling of the Morse taper post, a doctor or hospital is required to maintain an undesirably substantial stock of knee prosthesis components.
Despite the existence of knee joint prostheses having modular components, there remains a need for a modular knee joint prosthesis that has greater versatility to accommodate differing patient anatomy and joint conditions. It is thus an object of the invention to provide a modular knee prosthesis having greater versatility to accommodate different patient anatomy and joint conditions while maintaining a relatively low component count. It is another object of the invention to provide a modular knee prosthesis having components that are physiologically and geometrically compatible with different anatomical conditions. Still another object of the invention is to provide a modular knee prosthesis that is suitable for use in both right and left knee procedures. Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be apparent from the drawings and description that follow.